Devil Take the Hindmost
by fallenstar80
Summary: Hermione must decide if she will comply.


So this is meant to be a one shot. It is not epilogue compliant. As usual I own nothing. JK Rowling is a genius. I am just playing. with her brilliant characters.

"I don't like this," Fred muttered.

Draco smirked, "No one does."

"I accept," Fred snapped. "Just do not let my family know."

"Ron! You mom," Hermione paused as both heads snapped up. "Sorry...I'll just um go."

Draco's grin settled over his face, "Still think this is a good idea Weasley?"

Fred glared at his new partner, "I will do what I must."

Hermione stormed into Malfoy Inc and demanded to see Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy is unavailable," the receptionist snapped. "If you will leave your name, I can make an appointment for you."

"Like hell you will!" she shot back.

"Granger?" a voice called.

"Damn it Parkinson!" Hermione shrilled. "How dare you and your pathetic little company get behind this bullshit."

"Office now!" she snarled.

Hermione glared at the receptionist as she followed Pansy.

"You are unbelievable, you know that?"

"Fuck you Parkinson," Hermione shot back. "How dare you and Malfoy get behind this. A marriage law? What the hell are you thinking?"

"I tried to help," she sneered. "Unfortunately as a woman I have little pool with the ministry."

"I heard your shrill little voice Granger," Malfoy drawled. "Drink?"

Hermione snatched the firewhiskey out of his hand. She downed it and slammed it on the desk, "This is bullshit!"

"So I've heard," he smirked. "So does your anger have anything to do with your eligible status?"

She blushed and gritted her teeth, "My being single has nothing to do with this. This is an affront to all of the wizarding community! And with your money help funding this law. You bastard!"

"Is she here?" a voice called from the fireplace.

Malfoy walked over to the fireplace,"Was there any doubt? I'll send her back Potter. "

"I'm on my way," she snapped. "You haven't seen the last of me."

"Anything you say Mrs. Weasley," Draco laughed.

"Harry!"

"Enough!" he shouted. "Damn it Hermione, you can't just take off like that. Do you know how that looks? Do you know what we are up against? I cannot have you running around like this."

"You! Your precious desire to control things. God you are worse than Dumbledore! This is bullshit!"

"Go home Granger," he growled. "I will answer my own damn owls for the next few days."

Hermione stormed out of his office. What the hell was wrong with this community? Why in the hell does this seem like a great idea?

"Hermione!" a voice called.

'What the hell?' she fumed.

"Hermione!" the voice called again.

She looked up and saw Fred Weasley running down the steps. "Go away!" she snapped.

"I need to talk to you," he pleaded.

"You asshole!"

"Let me explain!"

"Go to hell!"

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he grabbed her and they apparated away.

"Let me go!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "I tried to owl you last year."

"Of course you did," she grumbled. "You were in on this. I am never speaking to you again."

"I tried to warn you," he shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I told you times were changing."

"You and Malfoy!" she howled. "How dare you!"

"I told you we were struggling," he snapped. "After the war business plummeted. George and I needed capital to stay afloat."

"But Malfoy?"

"He had money. We needed the money," he pleaded.

"But you put your support behind this law,"

"People will do crazy things to get what they desire," he muttered.

"Where am I" she asked as she gazed out the window.

"Ireland," he replied.

"Why am I here?"

"We need to talk."

"There is nothing to discuss. Take me home!"

"You just don't get it. Brightest witch of the ages and as dense as a rock!"

"I hardly think…"

"You aren't thinking! That is the point!" he exploded. "Do you honestly think this is about marriage? This is about control. And if this law didn't go through, there would be another. And another and another until the ministry has one thing. Complete control of everyone. Kingsley has done a bang up job, but his days are numbered. Someone like Percy will come in and overhaul everything!"

"Calm down," she snapped. "You are being too…"

"Too what?" he shot back. "Too logical? Too honest?"

"I worked my ass off to help werewolves. Where is my thank you? What about everything I did for house elves and vampires. I have fought for equality."

"Yes you did. But people don't care. That is what it boils down to. No one cares! All they care about is the ministry keeps Voldermort the second under control. As long as they have a job and a school for their children, they will believe anything the ministry tells them."

Fred looked up to inspect the peck at the window, as Hermione looked for a way out. There had to be something.

"I hope you are proud of yourself," he remarked.

She gulped, "What?"

"The law has been amended. They will be sending out matches the ministry has made. So congratulations. Instead of marrying for love when you had the chance, you are now stuck with whoever the ministry decides for you."

"I leave…" she stuttered. "I'll run away. Surely I can find work in the muggle realm."

"You really are a piece of work," he mused as he sat on a desk. "You act all holier than thou, then run the moment it gets hard."

"I am not running, " she shot back. "I am evaluating my options. As a muggle born, I have the option."

"Not according to the new law. Either comply or go to Azkaban."

"Give me that, " she snatched the paper from his hand. "Dear god," she murmured.

"I told you," he whispered in her ear. "I told you last year to marry while you had the chance."

"Ron doesn't love me," she trembled. "I can't…"

"Why does it have to be Ron?"

"It doesn't…" she whispered. "It can't be…"

"Evaluate your options in the next thirty minutes. If you get engaged in the next hour, you are fine."

"You mother fucking asshole," she realized. "You. You want me to marry you." She laughed hysterically to keep the tears out of her voice, "You planned this with Malfoy to get me to marry you. Because I don't love you, you had to find another way."

Fred pulled himself to his full height, "I told you I always get what I want. I wanted you years ago. I told you. You swore I wasn't serious enough for you. I was too much of a prankster. How is this one working out for you?"

"I will spend the rest of my life in Azkaban to avoid a dirty rotten liar like yourself."

"When have I ever lied to you? When have I ever shown to be anything other than who I am. I told you three years ago I loved you. I told you two years ago we were meant to be. I told you last year that you were running out of time. Well my dear, time is up."

"I will never forgive you for this," she shot back.

He pulled a diamond out of his pocket, "You don't have to. Will you marry me?"

Hermione let the tears fall freely. No tears of joy could be found. She said yes and accepted the ring.

She stared at the ring as she mulled over her decision. This was not love. This was obsession. She couldn't believe she had sold herself to avoid prison. "I will get this law overturned. And I will leave you."

Fred smirked, "Let the games begin."


End file.
